Distributed applications typically invoke mainframe Information Management System (“IMS”) transactions in order to access IMS data stores. IMS is a hierarchical database management system that controls data for databases in IBM mainframes. Information Management System/Database (“IMS/DB”) is the back end database part of IMS, and either Information Management System/Transaction Manager (“IMS/TM”) or Customer Information Control System (“CICS”) provides the front end online interaction.
The distributed applications may communicate to the mainframe databases by placing a message on a queue that the transaction will pick up and then use this request to obtain the necessary data. However, it may be desirable to eliminate the need to invoke a mainframe transaction, and instead make a call directly to the IMS data store.